masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Attican Traverse: Krogan Team
A krogan team has gone missing, and Normandy has received the NavPoint with their last-known coordinates. Investigate the missing team and find out what happened. Alternative journal entry: A krogan scouting team has gone missing while investigating rumors of activity at the rachni relay. Investigate the missing team and find out what happened. Acquisition The mission is acquired automatically after completing Priority: Sur'Kesh. The journal entry is alternatively named as Attican Traverse: The Rachni, depending on your decision regarding the Rachni Queen in the original Mass Effect. After you rescued the krogan female Eve, Urdnot Wrex, or Urdnot Wreav asks a "big favor" of you. A krogan scouting team has gone missing while investigating rumors of activity at the rachni relay. He asks you to investigate. Preparation The enemies for this mission are primarily armor-based, with Ravagers appearing for the first time, so abilities which help burn armor away (e.g. Incinerate, Warp, Dark Channel) and ammo powers effective against armor (e.g. Incendiary Ammo, Armor-Piercing Ammo) are useful to have along. The combo-of-the-day is surely Fire Explosion as every single enemy you face is vulnerable to fire: strongly consider bringing squadmates who can help detonate fire abilities as often as possible. Squadmates with grenade supplies will also prove especially useful in the final battle. Finally, you will also encounter herds of the little scuttling enemies called Swarmers in this level, so area effect damage abilities such as Dark Channel or the expanded versions of Incinerate, Throw, etc will help wipe them out quickly. This mission makes frequent use of the M-451 Firestorm heavy weapon against both enemies and pieces of level geometry. If you have it available, consider bringing the Particle Rifle along instead; it does comparable damage, is easier to aim, has unlimited ammo, and has much longer range. For the frequent task of hosing down spore pods and webbing, it is far superior. Walkthrough Meet up with the Krogan team Travel to the planet Utukku (Mulla Xul, Ninmah Cluster). Upon investigation you will meet up with Aralakh Company, led either by Grunt or (if he did not survive Mass Effect 2, or was never released from his tank in the first place) Urdnot Dagg. At mission start, check the krogan temporary barracks structure on your left for the M-300 Claymore shotgun, a Pistol High Caliber Barrel upgrade, and spare parts that you can salvage (+1625 credits). Further down the slope you come to a cluster of krogan structures, enter the leftmost building with the weapon bench to find an SMG High Caliber Barrel upgrade, as well as spare parts for salvage (+875 credits) outside the same structure, near two krogan soldiers. You can talk to Grunt/Dagg before entering the other building on the right. Once inside far enough, the building will fall down to the level of the tunnels and you will not be able to get back up to the krogan squad. You can only proceed forward, where you will find the body of a krogan scout and your first Firestorm. Explore the tunnels Drop down over the ledge to use the Firestorm against the webbing. Note if you change weapons you will drop the firestorm on the ground. Past the ledge and a few more webbings on the left, you will find spore pods. Destroy them from a distance or they will damage your shields. Continue on and go up the ramp to find more spore pods, and in the hollow behind the second webbing another dead krogan scout with another Firestorm. Continue through the blue glowing goop, take out a webbing and drop down again. Before making the last drop you have a chance to shoot out a Barrier Engine if you spot it in the center of the big cave. Encountering the Ravagers Following a brief cutscene, you will now fight a Ravager and several Husks that may be protected by a barrier from a barrier engine. If you are playing through the campaign for the first time, this will likely be the first Ravager you have faced, so the quick rundown is: (1) when you see the blue laser-sighting glare, it means a triple burst from its deadly gun will soon follow, (2) if you can avoid shooting the disgusting sacs on the side of the Ravager there will be fewer Swarmers running around, and (3) when a Ravager goes down, do not step in the smoking acid pile left behind. Beware the Ravager's powerful long-range shot while the husks are attacking you. The strange rock shapes of the cover provided will increase the difficulty of this battle as well, and it's easy to get knocked out of cover by a husk and then finished by the Ravager. If your party has area effect abilities and grenades, applying them immediately and liberally to the husks will help simplify the situation and will vastly increase your chances for survival. There will be further grenade resupply opportunities before the final battle, so don't hoard them all. Once you win, you can find a Shotgun Shredder Mod along the left-hand wall. Proceed across the room, along the right is another scout next to some ammo, and in the center is a scout next to a Firestorm. At the top of the ramp are a lot of spore pods. You will pass a blocked door on your left, and past more webbing will be a reaper node that you can destroy (+400 xp) to open the door. Take out the webbing past the door and the ceiling collapses trapping you on the far side. Find the krogan team Proceed forward, either up or down, it will take you to the same place. Then take out the webbing on the left so you can salvage some reaper tech (+3750 credits). For the rest of this room, until a single husk charges you, it is recommended that you burn off every spore pod from a safe distance before moving forward. This is because the husk isn't dangerous by itself but it appears by surprise and can easily stampede you into a fatal encounter with a group of spore pods. Past the husk, take out the webbing on the left to find a dead krogan scout that will make Citadel: Krogan Dying Message available, though it will not appear in your Journal. The second webbing on the right will have another scout behind it with a replacement Firestorm. Drop down into the large area ahead. There's another barrier engine here that you can shoot first if you spot it - across the lake and a bit back. Ravager Fight This fight comprises a ravager plus several husks and cannibals. Finish them off, and be careful moving forward because a second wave will appear. If you are careful, you can take out the barrier generator before they appear - stay to the right as you leave the first water area, and hugging the right wall you will eventually come to a lake with a dead krogan and some ammo in it. Before you enter the lake look across to the room beyond and you will see the third barrier generator on a rock. You may find it expedient to drop your Firestorm for the moment, so that you can take out the Cannibals at range before they start raining grenades on you. Head across the room, but before you go down the ramp, pick up the Shotgun Spare Thermal Clip. Drop down over the ledge. Take out the gestation pods, and your squad should take out the swarmers inside. After taking out the pods on the left, salvage the Reaper tech (+3125 credits). Keep moving forward, taking out pods. You will find another Firestorm next to a dead krogan. Jump across the chasm, take out some more pods, and further up the hill, next to another dead scout you will find Ariake Technologies Shoulder Guard right after a conversation about how the Reapers are breeding an army of rachni down here. Climb up a series of ledges taking out the gestation pods as you go. Jump across a second gap and head down the hill to where you will see Aralakh company holding off reaper forces. Don't let them talk you into rushing forward too quickly though, as it's easy to blunder into the gestation pods ahead. Take out the gestation pods and the webbing and then destroy the reaper node. Grunt/Dagg will come through and tell you that the rachni have backed off, but will be coming back. He will defend this position so that you can "finish this." Make sure to pick up the med-kit and the Pistol Piercing Mod before leaving the room. You can also swap out your Firestorm. Find the central chamber In the next room, behind the clutch of gestation pods is more Reaper Tech to be salvaged (+3125 credits). Examine the narrow passage to crawl through it. Reaper fortifications will then extend upward out of the ground and encase you on the walkway. To bypass the walls, you must disable a Reaper node that's above eye level and to the left of the forward fortification. The left wall will retract once disabled, so be prepared to fight the waiting Reaper forces. Once they have been defeated, proceed toward their position and disable a second Reaper node, which will retract barriers behind you. Now turn back toward your original position and exterminate a second wave of Reaper forces. When they are down, return to your original position (but before you climb up there you can shoot the fourth and final Barrier Engine up ahead on the left if you spot it) and take cover again, because from beyond it yet another wave of Reaper forces will appear. Now you can destroy the third Reaper node, but be ready because you will have to fight against one last (and even larger) wave of Reaper forces. When those have finally been defeated, a cutscene will commence. The second and third nodes are heavily defended by a mixture of Husks, Cannibals and Ravagers. Since the Ravagers will force you to stay in cover, the principal danger consists of being driven out of cover by Husks or grenades from Cannibals. Husks you can at least keep track of and if a squadmate has some grenades they can be disposed of instantly, sometimes in groups of 2 or 3, whereas grenades from Cannibals can show up any time from many directions: nailing as many Cannibals as possible early in the combat therefore becomes a strong survival consideration. Remember your grenades and your fire explosions! New enemies will spawn in the center area once each node is destroyed, apparently assuming the player is standing near the node in order to accomplish this. It is possible to use a grenade to destroy a node from a distance but this may result in the player being suddenly surrounded by newly spawned enemies. If for any reason one or both squad members do not follow the player closely to a node, they may be trapped in the open area and quickly knocked out. Rachni Queen If you saved the rachni queen in Mass Effect, you will speak to her during this cutscene. If not, you will converse with the Breeder, a different rachni individual who was revived by the Reapers and has become indoctrinated. Either way, you may choose to either leave her or help her to survive (note that your decision will not affect the Reapers' supply of Ravagers one way or another). *If you leave the rachni to die, you will gain Aralakh Company as a war asset worth 25 points, but no rachni assets. *If you choose to rescue the original queen from Noveria, Aralakh Company will suffer grievous losses in the holding action, reducing their strength by 25 points. However, the queen provides rachni workers worth 100 points to Project Crucible. *If you choose to rescue the new Breeder, you gain the Aralakh Company and 100 points of rachni workers; however, the Breeder proves untrustworthy after a few missions, taking away her war asset, wiping out Aralakh Company, and removing 100 points from the Alliance Engineering Corps. No matter what you chose with the rachni queen, Grunt or Urdnot Dagg will stay behind to hold off Ravagers while Shepard's party runs for the shuttle. Grunt can survive this if you completed his loyalty mission in the previous game (if you did not, Grunt will mention his outsider status in his dialogue outside the falling prefab). Grunt adds 25 points to Aralakh Company's war asset. Aftermath Following this mission, Garrus will be found in the Port Observation Lounge regaling a young crew member with stories of the rachni. Enemies *Cannibal *Husk *Ravager *Swarmer Emails Shepard receives this mail from Urdnot Wreav if he is the clan leader and the rachni queen was freed after Priority: Tuchanka: If Shepard left the rachni to die, Wreav sends this message instead: , but they'll get patched up and give you a hand.}} If Urdnot Wrex is the clan leader, he sends Shepard this message if the rachni were left to die: If the rachni were spared again with Wrex as the leader: again, it's on you' ----From: Urdnot Wrex Sounds like I missed a hell of fight, Shepard. Wish I could have been there. I'm not surprised you cut a deal with those bastards. But I don't trust them. Lost some good people down there. They get out line again, it's on you. Aralakh Company took some hits, but I'll make sure they give you a hand. Can't believe a war is going on and I'm stuck keeping the peace. Keep your gun close, Shepard.}} fr:Travée de l'Attique : les Rachni ru:Аттический траверс: рахни Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 3